


In This World and the Next

by heyfrenchfreudiana



Series: In This World and the Next [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bucky/Nat mentioned, But who is the d and who is the s?, Childhood Friends, Communication Difficulties, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Mile High Club, One Night Stands, OneRepublic Mentioned, Oral Sex, Pining, Prompt Fic, Single Daddy!Steve Rogers, Smut, Soulmarks, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is a giver, Strangers to Lovers, Thor/Jane mentioned, Tumblr Fic, Weddings, alternate universe- MMA, author's use of cheesy sex jokes, in which rumlow fights dirty and no one is surprised, pregnancy announcements, un-betaed, virgin!Natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles that range from G to E based on tumblr prompts ("suggest an AU"); the E-rated fic(s) are marked with asterisks. some are really really short, some are longer :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Romanogers + Hot Plumber AU

**Author's Note:**

> posted because many of these gave me story feels and I'd like to revisit them one day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @elcapitan-rogers

Natasha walked into the bathroom and choked on her water, the heat in her face rising. It had been an inconvenience, her shower clogging and flooding everywhere, and yet she was suddenly supremely thankful for faulty plumbing. The plumber, who had originally seemed like “a nice guy with an adorable smile” that she might think about fondly later, was crouched down by the drain. A low curse from his lips as he pulled out a wrench and she thought she could fairly echo the sentiment, what with the way his jeans hugged his ass.

  
“This is going to take longer than I thought,” he said apologetically.

  
Natasha touched her throat and smiled, already frantically trying to figure out how she’d get the chance to clean _his_ pipes…


	2. 2:  Viking!Steve and Princess!Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @elcapitan-rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of vikings but I loved this one.

Steve collapsed onto his pallet, filthy and bone tired. The sounds of the men as they sang quietly filled the air, and he thought about how frankly unbelievable it was that they had made the trade so peacefully. Not that he wasn’t prepared to fight, they all were, he could tell by how keyed up the men were even hours later.   
  
Keyed up enough that he jumped at the sound of the small cough coming from his furs. His hand raced for his dagger as he moved the heavy blankets aside, his heart sinking upon the realization of two details:  
  
First, he didn’t have his dagger.  
  
Second, that was because it was pointed at him, currently held by the daughter of the king they had just traded with. Holding up his hands defensively, as though he was dealing with a skittish horse and not a frightened girl, he took the chance to look her over. Crimson hair in a long braid and a dress that would so quickly give her away- Had she honestly thought she could hide in with a bunch of weary travelers and warriors? She was much too…clean.   
  
She trembled as she waved his weapon, saying something in a language he didn’t know, and he swore he would protect her even so.


	3. 3: Romanogers + Parks and Rec AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @elcapitan-rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamefully have only seen tumblr gifs of this show. ehhh. I hope it was good even so.

“Listen here, Buster,” Natasha pointed a finger in the face of the waiter, a lanky red-head named Cory who looked like he belonged on the set of a Harry Potter film. “You are exactly what is wrong with this country, have you no shame?”

“I can’t give you a discount without identification,” he said apologetically and she knew he was looking for the manager. Like it would be hard to punch a few buttons so they could get the reduced fee for their donuts, _like they always had_. This kid was new, he had to be, and she was not going to back down.

“You are denying Steve Rogers a senior citizen discount that is rightfully and lawfully his because of a ridiculous technicality obviously cooked up by some higher up that has no idea what the average American wants or needs and we wonder why we are in crisis,” she hissed, searching for the pad in her purse so that she could take down his name. 

“Honey,” Steve called out behind her. “James is getting fussy.”

She turned her head to see him bouncing on his feet, their blessed firstborn wiggling in the baby bjorn that Steve had lovingly strapped on. 

“ _No_ ,” she stamped her feet. “We are not leaving until you take the twenty-five percent off now. _He punched Hitler_.”


	4. 4: Wanda and Bucky + Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @romavoffs   
> (I ship it hard)

Wanda let out a slow breath as the morning crowd dwindled, the adrenaline of the morning rush still humming through her body almost in tune to the music set the store had on constant replay (now Chris Isaak but later Lana del Rey). She’d just finished an order for a Trenta iced tea, no ice _(the soccer mom who demanded the drink be free when the drink wasn’t cold enough).  
_

“I’ll have a small coffee,” the next customer said. 

Wanda rolled her eyes and prepared to ask him for clarifications, because honestly who didn’t know _tall, grande, venti, trenta it’s not that hard,_ but she stopped when she got a good look. 

He pushed dark hair from his face and gave a smile that made her stomach do flip-flops, and she realized he _knew_ the difference between a small and a tall and either didn’t give a fuck or had said it to get under her skin, or both. And it worked, and she didn’t think he’d noticed her gasp when his fingers touched hers to hand her his card (a fucking gold card, the bastard). 

_James,_ she wrote carefully on his cup, hoping he thought her penmanship was cute and then kicking herself for caring. _She’d eventually learn to call him Bucky and he’d eventually ask her what time she got off._


	5. 5: Romanogers + mile high club AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @elcapitan-rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the story feels for this one (which continues into the next prompt).

_He didn’t know her name._

—-

Steve didn’t know her name and he didn’t much care. They’d started flirting in Dallas, when she’d plopped next to him at the airport bar, (to be honest he had only been there for the free wifi). Whoever she was, she was like a mirage. A breath of fresh air, even with rumpled clothes and a black Samsonite that looked like it had seen better days. She drank vodka like water and had a throaty laugh that she shared when he made some dumb crack about airline bathrooms, and he thought it was the highlight of his day to even have seen her at all. 

When he fumbled down the alley of the plane and looked for his seat number, he’d laughed to see her, legs crossed and smiling in seat A to his B. 

It was a long fucking flight but they’d gotten through the first part of it by making small chit-chat when she made the move to stand. Steve unbuckled his seat belt and twisted his frame awkwardly so as to let her pass when his hand accidentally grazed her ass. 

(”Oh God,” he’d stuttered, red-faced, but she smiled and shrugged before sliding out). 

He thought she’d forgotten about it, or at least that the moment had passed when he looked over to see her, eyes closed and leaning against the window, the airline’s red blanket draped over her body. Closing his own eyes, Steve thought about his destination- a trip he was anxious to make, a long overdue visit with his mother. 

Steve yelped when he felt a hand brush against his thigh and then move further.  He couldn’t even believe it was happening until he looked over to see her raised eyebrow as she walked fingers over the top button of his jeans. 

He didn’t know her name but he would’ve called her anything she wanted. Careful and quick rearranging of blankets and some furtive glances over shoulders and she was suddenly jerking him off while the rest of the darkened plane slept.  Steve bit his lip until it bled and thought frantically about how things were about to get messy fast when she pulled away, leaving him wanting. 

“God I hate airplane bathrooms,” she whispered into his ear five minutes later, when he had her pushed against the small door,  the likelihood that they could be caught and arrested enough to make him dizzy. Pulling a condom out of her shirt pocket, she grinned. “We’ve got to work fast.”

It was comical and awkward, lifting her leg around him and praying he wouldn’t lose balance and break something, the dip and sway of the plane doing them no favors. She was hot and tight and still smelled just a little like alcohol and he panted into her throat and momentarily forgot about all of the reasons he hated traveling. 

_N. Romanoff,_ her boarding pass said. He snuck a peek when they’d landed later on, when everyone was anxiously awaiting permission to get up and grab their bags. He meant to ask her for her phone number when they got off the plane but by the time he’d built up the nerve, she’d disappeared.


	6. 6: Romanogers + wakes up in bed together AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @Anon and a continuation of chapter 5

Natasha groaned into her pillow, head throbbing as her phone alarm buzzed and she reviewed the previous night. Vodka. Lots of vodka and probably not enough water…

“Morning,” a voice interrupted her thoughts and she scrambled, falling off the hotel bed in the process with a _thump_. Looking over her shoulder, she saw her companion from the previous night standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

He looked to have just gotten out of the shower, white towel low enough on his hips that she groaned again, and she collapsed back onto the bed.

He’d followed her. Her seatmate on the plane, the nameless one with the boyish smile who she never thought she’d see again. He was supposed to be a delicious memory, the way he fucked her until her teeth rattled something on the plane something she would thing about sweetly when she was bored. But he had chased after her, all the way to her cab and she hadn’t said no.

And so there they were and the possibilities of the drawn-out affair something new and exciting that she would never have known she needed.

“Morning,” she turned toward him, letting the sheet that covered her breasts fall. “I hope you didn’t use all of the hot water.”


	7. 7: Romanogers + Pet Shop AU/Meet at a concert AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @Anon, with the addition of "Alone Together" by FOB as song inspiration :)

Natasha didn’t want to say it was what it looked like, her standing in the cat food aisle at Petco on a Friday night debating whether or not Liho preferred her dinner minced or shredded. But she did happen to have her dinner of Chubby Hubby and a bottle of white in her green canvas grocery bag. So, yes, it was exactly what it looked like.

“Can I have your phone number?” the checker asked.

“That’s bold. You aren’t going to even try for a smoother move…Steve,” she squinted at his name badge. He was cute and she clearly had nothing better to do, she would have given it to him easy enough.

“Ma'am?” Steve blushed. “For the rewards points?”

¤¤¤¤

He saw her again, though he didn’t realize it until after the damage was done, the contents of his red solo cup now all over her blouse.

“Steve from Petco? Petco Steve?” she laughed even as she grimaced and flapped her arms of the beer. She looked different, not wearing the weary face of working in an office all day and lips bright red. His eyes strayed to the outline of her bra in her wet shirt and instantly regretted not getting number when he had seen her at the store.


	8. 8: Romanogers + Cooking Show AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @myloveiamthespeedofsound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was not sure. And then I remembered something. Cooking shows. Take place. IN KITCHENS.

“We can’t air this, you can’t say that,” their producer said with a glare. 

“Say what?” Natasha looked up from her spot at the cutting board innocently. 

It was the upteenth time he’d interrupted filming to tell them (mostly her) that they weren’t working. And it was a show that shouldn’t have worked. Natasha, a newcomer who wore high heels and her hair in waves, was another woman with a show about how to make fancy food easy. Steve, on the other hand, had been around for nearly a decade. Less about making things easy and more about making comfort because he was the good-ole’ boy next door. She needed a platform and he needed a career boost and the one thing that they had going for them was that they’d both been ranked on the “25 Sexiest People on TV” in the past year. 

The pitch was two sexy people who were opposite each other in every way pairing two dishes that, on paper, had no business belonging together. 

“What are you making today, Natasha?” Steve asked, speaking in an over-the-top friendly voice that make her cringe. The plan was for her to make a roast. 

“Spaghetti,” she announced, laughing inwardly at the flash of confusion on his face. 

“Alla _Putta_ nesca,” she winked at the camera. 

“Alla Putta… we can’t pair that with my mother’s apple pie, Natasha,” he said  through his teeth, his ears turning red.  

“We can and we will,” she grinned, reaching for a bottle of white wine, taking an exaggerated look at his ass as she took a swig. “A traditional Italian dish that literally means in the style of a whore. It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. it's on my list of fics I would love to write more on


	9. 9: Romanogers + New Parents AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @sunnie91:  
> Romanogers + new parents + "I haven't slept more than five hours in three days, I don't know if I wanna take a bath, eat, sleep, or just get drunk off my ass"

They had tried everything. Bouncing baby, taking baby for a drive, running the hair dryer at full speed next to baby, turning lights off and then turning lights on. And yet, fussy baby was fussy and gone was the sleepy swollen-faced newborn of their baby announcements, (the ones still waiting to be addressed and sent). 

“We are in this together,” Steve stroked her cheek, a wailing baby between them. He’d never seen Natasha so tired, so _the opposite of composed,_ and yet he knew he was no different. ,And even bone tired, her eyes dark and weary, hair in strings, and shirt consistently drenched where her breasts were leaking, he _craved_ her. When was the last time they had had the chance to… 

“I smell like milk,” she moaned. “And I can’t eat anything, Steve.”

_(She really couldn’t, per the lactation consultant’s advice. At least he could take comfort in coffee. And cheese, she’d reminded him on several occasions).  
_

“Here, let me hold James,” he offered, feeling noble, knowing she wouldn’t let him only because it physically hurt her to hear James cry, her breasts refilling at the sound. She scrunched up her face and he knew she was about to protest when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

The baby’s namesake, holding a brown bag which was thrust into Steve’s arms. 

“Give him to me,” he ordered in such a way that Natasha blinked and complied. “And go take a nap.”

“We can’t…I can’t sleep if…” she started to say, stopping as the sound of silence filled the air. 

Baby, belly down and swinging from Bucky’s metal arm, and miracle of miracles, _quiet._

“How?” Steve asked, reaching for his wife’s hand. She looked like she might cry in relief. 

“What like it’s hard?” he raised an eyebrow. “Or am I the only one here who actually read ‘The Happiest Baby on the Block."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blatant self-insertion, sorry not sorry.


	10. 10: Romanogers + "After All These Years"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @akarihyde ( "After all these years?" "Always" + Romanogers childhood friends AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*. this fits so nicely with my @sunnie91 story. I didn’t expect the angst and yet here we are. Don’t hate me if you see a more fleshed out version of this in a multi-chap in the future.
> 
> *listen listen listen sunnie91 made [this gifset](http://sunnie91.tumblr.com/post/139838032795/daddy-steve-baby-sarah-never-thought-i-would) in response and it is so perfect i cry everytime I see it; you will see this story again I have an outline already *sobs*

She said she didn’t recognize him, and while he knew that was probably true (his scrawny, gangly days long behind him), he thought he could say the same about her. It had been almost fifteen years since he’d moved away and not that he hadn’t often wondered about how the little girl with red pigtails who he’d always had a crush on was doing, but he’d never thought he’d see her again. 

“Never thought I would see you with a beard,” she teased. “You look like someone’s father.”

Steve flinched at the truth behind her statement, because it was a conversation that he didn’t want to have. He had questions of his own. Was she single? Did she ever end up becoming the ballerina that she’d wanted to be when she was fourteen? She’d changed a lot, all curves now and her eyes telling a story he hoped to hear one day, but she still had the same pouty lips. He wished he could pull her aside and tell her how many times he’d dreamed of kissing her and how much he wanted to kiss her even now, after all these years…


	11. 11: Romanogers + Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @elcapitan-rogers

“What?” Natasha laughed, bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled herself up so that she was resting on her elbows and at eye level with her bedmate.  

“It’s just,” Steve smiled like he was about to ask her something he’d waited his entire life to ask. The long script- _her script_ \- on his chest _glowed_ and she knew he had been waiting, just as long as her. “When did you get yours?”

He asked as his fingertips brushed his own handwriting, stamped forever onto her hipbone, and Natasha shivered, lifted her hips into him for more contact. 

“As long as I can remember,” she sighed, never thinking she would actually even find him, she’d been told her entire life that it was impossible and that she must be defective. 

He bent down to replace fingertips with his lips and promises to never leave, and when he told her how long he had searched and how he’d never given up hope, her heart jumped and she thought about the miracle that they’d crossed paths at all.


	12. 12: Romanogers + Pizzaman and Babysitter**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @Anon and here in which I have the first time I have ever used archive warnings (niiiiiiceee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Natasha couldn’t say that she was a good girl. She was a good-enough girl though. Generally law-abiding and good grades and all. And so she hoped the scales would tip in her favor when she placed the order and asked specifically for Steve Rogers.

Had it been on impulse to plan her attack? No, she could be honest and say she’d been thinking about Steve for months, right around the time that Laura Antonova told her that _she’d_ lost her virginity to Dimitri Dravkov in his mother’s basement. Natasha recognized that losing her virginity was high on the list of things she needed to do before leaving for college, if only because she did not want to be a virgin in college.

She had a few options, most of them buddies with Dimitri, but she crossed them all off the list almost immediately because the last thing she wanted was to be the subject of talk with the guys and they all had lips that flapped so much she often thought they would fall off. She considered her other option, Clint, except that he really was like her brother and he lived a state away- she didn’t have the time or the money for that kind of commitment, even if she knew he’d be safe.

And so the other choice, the best and also easiest choice, was Steve. Steve lived next door with his mother and she wasn’t even sure he knew her name, but he was perfect. Steve was already a college boy and Natasha was convinced that this meant he already knew what he was doing.

She thought about all of the different ways to seduce him but decided to go big or go home when she found out that he worked for Tony’s Pizza. And she was even more convinced when she got the gig to babysit the Maximoff twins. They could be a pain in the ass but their parents were usually gone for hours and their dad always left cash on the kitchen table so she could order in. She couldn’t have planned it better herself, she decided as she paid for the condoms at the CVS near her school.

The twins tucked into bed, Natasha quickly adjusted her bra and added another coat of the red lipstick she’d borrowed from Laura. Her stomach growled as she waited for the doorbell and she tried to stifle her nerves. A small voice said she was going to get into trouble or that it wouldn’t work but Natasha stomped her foot as she walked to the door. She’d never been known to give in to fear and she wasn’t about to start now.

Opening the door, she let out a shaky breath as her pizza delivery man looked up from below his red ball cap and smiled. That, she remembered, was the other reason that she’d wanted him to be her first. Steve was a college boy and Steve was _nice._ Nice in the way that he called her mother ‘ma’am’ and did things like filling the boy down the street’s bicycle tires with air. But also nice in the way that made her think filthy things, the space between her legs aching in the best way.

_His lips are so pink, I want him to kiss me with those lips. His hands are so big, I want him to touch my tits and what would he be like above me, he looks so gentle…_

“Natasha,” he smiled politely.

“Come in,” she opened the door. “I have to get the money Mr. Maximoff left…”

_(Lies all lies but she had to be devious if she was going to get what she wanted)._

“I shouldn’t,” he said with a furrowed brow, but he walked in anyway. Natasha smiled, her nerves only getting worse as she walked toward the kitchen.

“Just bring it in here,” she called out as she quickly undid the top three buttons to her top.

He obeyed and she noticed that when he came in, his eyes went straight to the black lace of her bra that she’d worked so hard to have peak out. She grinned, satisfied, until he cleared his throat and redirected his attention. Standing in the doorway, his arms crossed behind his back, Steve looked like the last place he wanted to be was there and it made no damn sense.

“You know,” she smiled again, not willing to give up. “I can’t eat this alone.”

“I have to work,” he answered and she thought the sadness was sincere. She walked up and took a deep breath before putting her palm on his chest. He was wearing a blue polo, his work uniform, and she curled her fingers in before she could stop herself.

“Maybe you could say you got lost?” she shrugged, reaching up to pull on one of her pigtails. She’d done that on purpose after reading that men really loved the schoolgirl uniform. That same article had told her that they also loved women in charge and so she stood on tip-toes so that she could press her lips to his. He responded exactly the way she wanted and it was perfect, his lips on hers and a small grunt escaping his lips…

Natasha loved being in charge.

“Natasha, what are you doing?” he broke off the kiss and touched his mouth, taking a step back.

“Kissing, obviously,” she smiled, moving in for another kiss.

“Yeah but… Jesus,” he cursed. “Natasha, I like you…”

“I like you too,” she raised her brow.

“But how old even are you?”

“Old enough,” she pouted. She was still seventeen, not that she’d tell him that. What did that even matter anyway? It wasn’t like she didn’t know what she was doing. Wasn’t like she was going to tell anyone.

“Bullshit,” he shook his head. “This is almost definitely illegal…”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say it was wrong,” she answered back. “Steve, I don’t see what the big deal is. It was just a kiss. And it’s not like you are taking advantage, _I_ kissed _you_. Didn’t you like it?”

“Natasha,” he frowned. “Yeah, of course…”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” she said as she reached for his hand, her mind trying to figure out what she could do to get him to play along. “I’m horny as fuck and thought we could fool around.”

She didn’t miss the pained look on his face when she said _horny_ and _fuck_.

“Steve,” she said as she pulled him toward her. “I’m horny. As. Fuck. And consenting.”

“And illegal,” he said, biting his lip as she put one of his hands on her breast.

“I won’t tell anyone, will you?” she purred, reaching up for the nape of his neck to pull him down.

“Jesus,” he cursed again. “This is a bad idea.”

He kissed her anyway, this time the way they did in the movies and her skin felt like it was on fire as his tongue pushed her lips apart and his hand traveled underneath her shirt. Her legs felt like jello as he pushed her against the Maximoff’s fridge door, his breath hot and wet on her throat.

Her mind raced through all of the steps she knew they had to take before the main event, her fingers fumbling with the button to his jeans. That was the scariest part, not that she’d never seen a man naked before but not that the internet counted when it was real and in front of her and, if everything worked out, soon-to-be deep inside her.

“Natasha,” he jumped a little and covered her hand with his. “This isn’t kissing.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed because he looked a lot older then, and that was decidedly not how he should look when she was about to take his pants off ( _for what? Do I touch it? Do I have to put it in my mouth? Her heart raced when she thought of all the possibilities, she hadn’t thought it through at all._ )

“Do you want to stop, Steve Rogers?” she changed tactics to slip her shirt off instead, her body thrumming with equal impatience and want.

“I…you’ve done this before, right?” he reached up and cupped her chin with his hand.

“Of course,” she lied. “And I’d like to do it again, if you don’t mind.”

Steve pressed his lips and his body to hers and she shivered.

“You cold?” he pulled back, eyes squinted.

“Fuck me,” she ordered.

Steve hesitated until she lifted her skirt to show him that she’d purposefully forgotten to wear panties. And that was satisfying for Natasha. Even with all of his concern and manners, he was a man after all.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” he whispered as he fell ( _fell_ ) to his knees, hands on her thighs. “I am going to get fired and I don’t even care.”

Natasha started to slide down to meet him but he pushed her back up so that he could kiss her thighs and inward. _That_ wasn’t anything she had expected, she thought as he parted her lower lips with his fingers and kissed her _there_. It wasn’t what she’d expected at all, but his tongue fluttered against her and

_Oh_

_Oh._

_Oh…_

“Fuuuckkk,” she moaned, head banging against the fridge door, the scribbled drawings of four year olds fluttering to the floor as she reached to find something to grab. He pulled her clit in between his lips and she thought she might die, her body shaking as something delicious and painful approached.

“So good,” he murmured, slipping a finger in. “You taste so good when you come.”

Natasha couldn’t answer, didn’t know what she was supposed to say, except that she wanted to taste good for him, was glad that he liked it and that she’d made him happy. She whimpered as he slid his finger in and out, as his tongue circled where she was most swollen and thought she might burst.

“So good, Natasha,” he told her again before bringing her skirt back down and smoothing it out.

“You’re turn,” she sighed, looking down at him, at the way he looked up at her through his eyelashes.

“I have to work, Natasha,” he smiled before leaning forward to bury his head in her stomach. “But I want to take you out, I’d love to take you somewhere nice, as long as your father doesn’t shoot me in the back for it.”

“But…”Natasha wanted to protest that her mission was only half-accomplished if he left but the sound of a child crying upstairs interrupted her thoughts.

“I can stop by here tonight after work,” he promised with a kiss. Salty and addicting and she wished for more time.

“Here,” she handed him the money she owed him and grabbed a pen from the Maximoff’s junk drawer to write her number on his palm. “Text me when you are done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. 13: Rumlow/Rollins + Mixed Martial Arts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @lingua-mortua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know zero about MMA and do not watch Kingdom but this is kind of the best AU for Hydra Husbands

Rumlow clenched his teeth and flailed below Rollins. _Lay-and-pray. Fucking predictable._

“If you wanted me to bottom, you just had to ask, Sweetheart,” Rumlow hissed, bucking his hips. Fuck if he was going to submit without a fight. When really, it should be the other way around, and not that he hadn’t already tried every other trick. 

“You gonna bite me again?” Jack shifted, eyes rimmed red from when Rumlow had gone for a poke earlier. Rumlow looked down at the perfect crescent shaped mark on his opponent’s right ribcage and bucked his hips again.

  
He might lie and say he wouldn’t but damned if those things didn’t look better on glistening skin when they came in pairs. 


	14. 14: Romanogers: Beach Boy/Life guard/Surfer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @elcapitan-rogers

“You brought the sex wax, right?”

“Uh…” Steve swallowed, nearly dropping his board in the process. 

“Sex Wax. For your board,” his surf instructor sighed, even though a small smile played on her lips. He watched as she zipped up her wetsuit, zipping up the skin he’d tried so hard not to look at, and pulled her red hair into a tight bun.   
And then he remembered the round disc of pineapple-scented wax he’d purchased at Becker’s according the salesclerk’s suggestion. 

“Like this,” she instructed, after she’d unwrapped it. “Just a little pressure, you don’t have to press too hard.”

“Or what?” he croaked as she pressed the bar down. 

Natasha looked up and smirked. “Or you’re gonna fall on your ass.”


	15. 15: Romanogers + Nat telling Steve she's pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @anon and in continuation with chapter 2

“Hey!” Steve snapped awake, the bucket of water a shock to his senses. He looked up to find the princess, bucket in hand and seething. “Are you mad?”

She answered in her own language, spitting the words out and he longed for an interpreter. They’d made it a month and a half, in hand gestures and broken words as he figured out what to do with her. She stubbornly refused to go home, and from the fear in her eyes when he said something and the bruises he’d caught once on her arm, he accepted it was for a good reason.

The other men didn’t question her presence, knew better and knew enough to know that asking questions was tantamount to challenging his authority. Instead, they accepted that she was his and that they would fight with Steve if and when the King sent for her.

She was his, he figured, even though he’d only bedded her once. She laid with him at night out of physical necessity, his warmth providing her shelter, and in turn, she was the one who handed him his mug of mead and it was her that made the bread every morning.

_(He’d only gone after her once, after battle when his bones ached and the adrenaline coursed through his veins. And she’d looked at him then like he was dangerous. Maybe he was, covered in mud and someone’s blood spattered on his face. But she also looked at him with something else, that he wouldn’t have even understood had she not lowered the sleeves of her chemise, her chest rising and falling in anticipation._

_It didn’t last long, her on her knees as he knelt behind her, kissing her shoulder blade as he pushed inside. She yelped, and he realized after it was much too late that he’d taken from her the last piece of her worth as a royal._

_“I’m sorry,” he said with sincerity, reaching around between her legs as his hips smacked against her bare skin, the grime of his own skin mixing with hers. Her eyes flashed like she was insulted but the fight gave way to soft mewls. He wished he could give her something better then, that he could bathe her and offer her something luxurious…)_

She was his and he thought it was probably well within his right to put her over his knee for how she’d waken him up. Tossing the bucket to the side, she climbed atop him and started punching, face like the devil. He grabbed her wrists and she sighed, defeated and face long.

“No,” he told her sternly, knowing she at least knew that word. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her chemise.

“No,” he repeated, confused. The sight of her, the curves of her breasts and he thought she certainly had gone mad and didn’t she know that there were better ways to ask. He couldn’t help responding, his cock pushing against her like an unwelcome intruder. She rolled her eyes and said something else, offended, and he felt shame but he didn’t know, didn’t understand what he’d done wrong.

Until she grabbed his hand and pushed it against her lower belly.

“ _Pебенок_ ,” she looked down, face full of worry and fear. “ _Baby_.”


	16. 16: Romanogers and Daddy Kink**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really not sure about this one, for various reasons including my own headcanons about Natasha. I thank Dresupi and pure-vibranium-heart for listening as i talked it out and for suggestions, and special thanks to the dark side of tumblr your gifs are oh so educational. I hope it worked :) heed the warnings and you know. If it says "daddy kink". Thats about what it is.
> 
> A continuation of chapter 15 (pizzaboy/babysitter).

It started off as a joke. Laura looking over her shoulder at the pic of Steve she’d pulled up on her phone, (her favorite one, the one of him flipping the camera off because he looked so smug and not nice at all, not like he always was). _(She laughed when she remembered how embarrassed he’d been, begging her to delete that one because what if someone saw)._

“Who’s _that_?” Laura had said, teasing her. Natasha quickly pushed her “home” button and shook her head, because Laura had a big mouth and the last thing Natasha needed was her parents finding out.

“Whoever he is, I wouldn’t mind calling him Daddy,” Laura added and Natasha felt her cheeks burn. It was like sharing a dirty, silly joke and she rolled her eyes because he made her think many things but she wasn't a pervert, _Christ_.

But she thought about it later when he picked her up at school and handed her the helmet to his bike, when she wrapped her arms around his waist and held her breath for the engine's vibrations between her legs. Steve put a hand over hers quickly before revving the engine and something about the gesture and the way he smiled like he was grateful made her heart ache.  

_Daddy…_

_Would you like that?_

She stifled the thought until later that night when he brought her back to his house for a movie. It was a rare treat to have any alone time with him at all, because she wasn't going to bring him to _her_ house and he didn't want his mother asking questions. But his mother, a nurse at the hospital, was working the night shift, and that meant they had space and time until morning.

“Do you want a coke?” he asked, walking her through his home toward the den. “Or water. Or juice, I think we have juice.”

Natasha was charmed and accepted a water bottle, taking her spot on the couch. What even was it, about Steve? He was older by five years, which wasn't so much except that it did nothing for his neverending paranoia that they would get caught and he’d take the brunt of all of their consequences. He was older and most older guys acted like they knew everything, like being near someone her age was akin to babysitting.

But Steve. He was adorably and inexplicably nervous and considerate, like he was lucky she talked to him at all and even though he was always trying to take care of her, that worked for her. To be quite honest, she felt like she had dodged a bullet because he could have been so much worse. She hadn't expected him to follow through, to want to talk to her again after they’d had sex but he had been so persistent. Almost like he expected to be her first and her last, like they might _get married_ one day.

_(“Oh baby,” he said as he entered her, wincing because he hadn't expected her to be so tight. “Why didn't you tell me?”_

_Natasha shifted below him, letting her body give in to the burn as she adjusted to having him inside her.  They had the afternoon at his friend Sam’s, and the clock was ticking. “Because then you never would have gone through with it.”_

_“Natasha,” he kissed her lips slowly. “I didn't know or I would have spent more time…”_

_She bucked her hips, impatient because he was heavy and impatient because she had been waiting for this moment, waiting to feel him and the orgasm that was supposed to rip through her body like wildfire. And he moved so slow, resting on one arm and the fingertips of his other hand feathering over her shoulder and down to her nipples._

_“It hurts?” he said softly, so gentle, and she nodded because it did, and he kissed her, his tongue enough distraction. The next time he asked, she answered in moans because it did but not so much, not so bad at all…)_

“So, I rented _Pacific Rim,_ ” he said as he handed her the water. “I know it’s not a chick flick.”

Natasha rolled her eyes because she’d seen that movie five times already. "Just because I have a vagina doesn’t mean I can only watch chick flicks, Steve.”

He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her until her lips hurt.

“I would watch whatever you wanted,” he sighed with a smile.

_Okay, Daddy._

Natasha shivered at the dialogue that had entered her mind, almost left her lips, and tried not to think about how suddenly obsessed with the idea she’d become. She didn’t think about it again until they were making out on the couch, his hand in her jeans and stroking her over her panties and her hand covering his own clothed erection.

“You’re so wet,” he moaned into her mouth and she  was so hot, so close and she just wanted him to keep going...

“Only for you, Daddy,” she moaned, eyes closed and then snapped open and watching for the fall-out.

He looked up, eyes wide, hand frozen in place and Natasha started to scramble off her position below him on the couch. Her thoughts centered around what she could say, how she could do any damage control after letting it slip, she wasn’t entirely sure it was what she wanted or what it meant to her anyway.

“Hey,” he reached for her hand. “Don’t panic.”

“I didn’t mean it. I don’t want you to be grossed out,” she defended, feeling like her slip had very much been a bucket of cold water over the moment.

“Grossed out? Are you kidding?” He was smiling but not in the same way that Laura had smiled, not in a teasing way or in the way that said she’d said anything wrong at all. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve heard in my life, Natasha.”

She hugged her body and eyed him suspiciously, though she knew he wouldn’t lie to her. Her mind couldn’t handle all that it might mean and that he might like it when she called him that.

“C’mere”, he held out his hand, pulling her into his arms so that she was sitting, feeling small on his lap. “I liked it a lot, Natasha.”

“Really?” she felt her voice squeak like it never had before. Resting her arms on his shoulders, she felt him, dick as hard as ever, and it made her feel safe because she’d relaxed enough to not hold back and he still wanted her.

“You can say it as much as you want,” he breathed, squeezing her thigh, his pupils blown all to hell.

It felt dirty and illicit and like the biggest shared secret of all, but Natasha suddenly wanted more of it.

“Does that mean I get to be punished?” she grinned, because _that_ was something she’d always wanted to try.

“I…” he swallowed thickly. “If you want to. I’ve never…”

“And that you can show me stuff? Because I’ve been a _good_ girl,” she purred, her mind breaking at all of the possibilities, that Steve would be kind and considerate and take care of her even in this way.

“Christ,” he cursed, thumb digging in now against her leg. “Yea...yeah…yes.”

“Like how to suck your cock?” she raised an eyebrow and he choked, face red.  

“Natasha, holy…”

“Please?” she stroked him through his jeans. “Please, Daddy?”

He looked like a deer in headlights until she slid on the floor in between his legs and stuck out her bottom lip, hands on his knees and waiting for permission.

“Oh baby,” he reached out to touch her lip. “Oh holy Christ and all the saints…”

Natasha closed her eyes and opened her mouth so that he could slide his thumb in, delighting in how he jumped a little when she sucked, curling her lips down so as not to bite.

“Only if you want to, Natasha,” Steve whimpered. She nodded, excited and nervous at doing something like this, reaching for the zipper to his pants as he leaned forward to kiss her.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she added for good measure before pulling him out of his pants with an exaggerated gasp, one that resulted in him outright moaning. She’d seen him naked before but never in this headspace, never with so much interest in pleasing him, in him telling her how good she was…

“Jesus Christ and all the Saints,” he bucked his hips into her hand. His skin was hot and she was suddenly so nervous she’d make a mistake.

“Is this okay?” she asked, stroking up and down because that just made logical sense. He nodded, covering her hand with his as if to show her what he liked, the pressure that made him feel good, and she felt bolder with every second. “Can I use my mouth now?”

“Fuck,” Steve threw his head back for a second before meeting her eyes and it made her proud to have made him slip so far down, if he was willing to use the f-word. “Yeah, God. Yes, please.”

She giggled that he was the one to say please, that was her role after all, before leaning down to touch her tongue to the tip, his breath catching at the sensation. He tasted like skin and when she took him in her mouth, she was relieved. Hands on the outside of his thighs, Natasha took him in as much as she could before he touched her chin.

“Not so fast,” he laughed, nervously. “Not so fast, Babygirl.”

 _Babygirl._ Natasha preened at the name and nodded, opening her mouth again so that she could suck.

“What do I do with my hands?” she asked, more to herself than to him. But he reached for her wrists and brought them together, an action that had her squirming because he was in control and he was going to show her what to do. Reaching for the red ribbon she’d tied around her head earlier that day, he wrapped it gently around her wrists, kissing them after he’d made a quick knot.

“Is that too tight?” Steve asked. Natasha couldn’t speak, could only shake her head, wondering if he’d be mad if she stopped then so that he could fuck her because she wanted it so badly. He moved to put a hand on the back of her head and she whimpered, wanting suddenly to do whatever she could to make it good for him.

“Like this, Daddy,” she asked as she ran her tongue along the head, tasting the salt, her stomach knotted in anticipation.

“It’s good,” he croaked. “More.”

Pressing her bound fists low into her lap, Natasha obeyed, taking him in and sucking, licking until her chin was wet and he was tugging gently on her hair and telling her how good she was, his words a mess that made her moan into his cock.

_OhitssogoodOhbabygirlbabygirlOh…_

Not much different then when he was inside her, he’d found a rhythm of fucking her face, pushing deep enough that she choked only once before apologizing and crying out, not that she was going to let the temporary discomfort stop her.

“Is this good, Daddy?” she asked, voice small, before returning to her task.

“Natasha, fuck. Fuck, I’m…” he grabbed her hair into a ponytail and shivered.

“Please,” she met his eyes and licked, making a show to hold her tongue out. Steve’s head hit the back of the couch and in just a blink, he was finishing, hot fluids hitting her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She swallowed greedily, lightheaded at the experience and how easy it had been, how good she could be with just a little more practice, how much she ached for him to touch her again.

“That was so good,” he said minutes later after he’d opened his eyes to watch her sitting on her heels and waiting, hungry for instruction and hungry for her own release. Guiding her up so that he could kiss her stomach, he continued the praises that she didn’t realize she needed. “You are amazing.”

“Can I...if I was a good girl,” she stammered, suddenly not sure how to demand her turn and stay in character.

Steve nodded, tugging at her pants frantically, “after that, I’d give you anything you want.”

She smiled, feeling like she'd unearthed something important about men and women. “Thank you, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am convinced that even here, Natasha is in control and Steve is along for the ride.


	17. 17: Romanogers + Your OTP Never Saying I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested by @Anon  
> "Romanogers (this prompt honestly this made me laugh) // Your OTP never saying “I love you” to one another. Instead, they come up with an endless assortment of colorful phrases and actions to use, confusing the hell out of everyone else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this gave me feels. ohhhh....

“A toast,” Jane raised her champagne flute. “To Steve and Natasha, for inspiring us in your own relationship and for showing us how to love.”

Natasha choked and darted eyes to Steve, who’d been sitting across the room next to Tony Stark and Thor’s Uncle Vili. He cocked his head to one side and wrinkled his face, mouthed the words she was thinking in her head.

_ What? _

Thor stood next to his bride and laced his arm around her waist, before raising his glass in Steve’s direction. “It’s true. We’ve both discussed how great you both are at showing love for one another, for doing more than just saying the words.”

Natasha gave a small smile and tipped her glass, motioning with her eyes to Steve that he should follow suit. 

_ Love _ ? Love. She didn’t _ love _ Steve. Sure, they’d had a friends with benefits relationship for years. Hell, their friendship was how Thor and Jane had met in the first place, after she’d brought Thor to a party Steve was throwing with his friends. For Jane. But  _ love _ was stretch. It wasn’t like they were dating…

Only that he was the first person she texted when anything bad happened. Only that they had gone on road trips together, went to the gym together. Hell, he’d taken her to the doctor’s when she’d had her wisdom teeth pulled. He had a key to her apartment for crissakes. 

Natasha thought about the many times they’d both cashed in on their “friends with benefits” status. Lazy laundry days. Sunday brunches, clothing optional. That one time after the One Republic concert, when they hadn’t even made it out of the parking lot. Hell, there were things she’d done with Steve that she’d never done or would ever do with anyone else. 

He’d never said he loved her. In fact, he’d seen other people, most of them girls she’d set him up with. She had too. She’d almost gotten into something serious with his friend, James, in fact. 

_ But of those times, how many times did you find excuses to actively avoid seeing him just so that you wouldn’t have to see him with someone else?  _

She watched as he stood up and walked toward her.  _ Damn _ , he cleaned up nice. Even in the blue suit Thor had chosen for his wedding party, a color she would never personally pick for groomsmen.  Fucking, appreciating how well he looked when he gussied up. Those weren’t the same thing as “love,” she reasoned. 

Natasha thought about when she’d gone with him to his mother’s funeral. When she’d held his hand as he walked up to his mother’s casket. When she’d held him as he cried in his childhood bedroom because his mom had had cancer, glad she was no longer suffering but missing her nonetheless. It had felt like she was made to be there with him, as though all of the things she’d gone through in her own life had shaped her in such a way to be the rock he’d needed. 

_ Don’t leave.  _ She remembered him asking her to stay and she remembered how she thought her heart would explode because he was the most important person in her life and she couldn’t bear to see him suffer. She’d stayed. 

But he hadn’t said he loved her then, even if a small part of her wondered if there was something there. 

He walked toward her and she stood, adjusting the cocktail dress that Jane had asked her to wear as a bridesmaid. 

“You look perfect,” he said, holding his hand out so that they might dance. Natasha laughed, remembering how much he  _ didn’t _ dance. She took his hand. 

“So, we’re an inspiration?” she smiled, as playfully as she could because she didn’t want to be the first one to say anything serious about what the newly married couple had just implied. 

“I guess we are,” he said, his hand resting on the small of her back as he guided her to the dance floor. 

The band started playing  _ Won’t Stop _ and Natasha’s eyes darted up to his, her head dizzy because this was their song, a song they sent to each other when the other needed to hear it, a song they’d  _ made love to _ . A song she’d always turned up at full blast when she heard it, because it reminded her so much of Steve. 

“Huh,” he said quietly, pulling her hand to his heart. “This is our song.”

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanart] Romanogers Hot Plumber AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716535) by [yixingsdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsdimples/pseuds/yixingsdimples)




End file.
